Hero of Paris? More like not
by Maddiebug
Summary: Based off of the Scarlett Lady Au. Adrien, Chat Noir is the real hero of paris. He does all the work, for none of the credit. Scarlett gets all the credit for doing next to nothing. Chat is tired, physically, but also he's done with Scarlett's bs. He needs a new partner. Enter, Mari...gold. (def not Marinette wink wink) Chapter three is up, and with it, we meet Master Fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay sorry in advance for my really long AN at the beginning of this. You can skip to the non bold part if you already know what the scarlett lady au is or if you don't care and just want to ignore me.**

 **this is based off of that scarlett lady au going around tumblr. I really like the idea of chloe getting a real redemption arc, not the "oh you accidentally got a miraculous haha you're good now?" That we've gotten from the show.**

 **In case you don't know anything about this AU. Basically, Marinette never received the Ladybug miraculous. Chloe stole it before Mari ever saw it, and instead of a Ladybug, Chloe becomes Scarlett Lady. Adrien is still Chat Noir, but Chloe being Chloe, treats him like a sidekick, not a partner, think her relationship with Sabrina. Chat does everything, but Scarlett gets the credit. Eventually, Fu realizes something is wrong and Marinette gets the bee miraculous. She becomes Marigold, the kind partner Chat never had, but deserves. They start out a little shaky, but become a great team. Eventually she retrieves the miraculous and Marinette becomes Ladybug and all is right with the world.**

 **And then I saw this writing prompt on pinterest and thought it was perfect for this** "We don't need to fight, do we? I don't want to fight. I'd rather sleep."

 **... but then didn't up using it, oof, but it really felt like it fit the mood of Scarlett. Like she could help... but she has better things to do, like nothing. She thinks it would be more convenient to do nothing at all than fight an Akuma. She wouldn't risk breaking a nail doing nothing.**

 **This is told first person pov from Adrien's perspective because I'm messing with different writing styles.**

 **...**

I flinched at the beeping of my phone. _Akuma Alert._

Great. Another reason for my friends to think I'm flaky and don't care about friendships. I won't be able to make it to the park in time for Marinette's birthday party. Not when I have to fight this... monster by myself.

And I'm not talking about the Akuma.

No, I have to deal with Scarlet.

 _Ugh_.

When I was young, I had a friend. Her name was Chloe, and despite being my closest friend, and basically like a sister to me, she was kind of an obnoxious, pretentious brat. I love her, like a sibling and I want the best for her, but she's a horrible person.

For a while, I thought that she was the worst person that I could ever meet. When I first went to school, everyone was so nice that I couldn't believe how Chloe treated them. It was so unfair. They were sweet and nice and she was, frankly, bossy and rude, especially to the sweet and cute Marinette.

But I thought that I would never meet another person as difficult to deal with as Chloe.

Then I met Scarlett. I know the Scarlett Lady™, Paris' true hero, defender of the innocent, girl of many names, better than anyone else.

I mean, obviously. As her "sidekick," *cough* I do all the work *cough* I am the only person to see her in action.

Or rather, inaction. Because she does does nothing. Scarlett is infuriating, not because she's bossy and rude, which she is at an extent comparable to Chloe, but it's her lack of effort that really rubs me the wrong way.

Now, if she'd own up and admit that I did most of the work, maybe I wouldn't despise her so much, but no. Every Akuma fight has followed a pattern.

1: I show up at the scene as Chat Noir and start to fight. I try to figure out what the akumatized object is.

2: I make some pun and piss off the akuma enough to distract it.

3: Using that distraction, I destroy the akumatized object and the person transforms back into their normal self.

Now, you're probably wondering, where does Scar come into this equation? If she's the hero doesn't she fight too? Shouldn't she be part of the planning and defeating? She sounds like she should be _your_ sidekick, Chat Noir.

 _okay_ ill admit it. I was probably the only person that thought that last one, but still. I do practically everything, Scarlett steps in at the last possible moment and purifies the akuma, restoring Paris to it's former glory, and getting rid of all evidence that the akuma had attacked.

Its like there's a pickle jar that no one can open. No one. And I show up and loosen it till it pops, and then the pickle jar is stolen from me and she takes the lid off, no sweat. She didn't exactly do any of the work, it just looks like she did.

And then she always talks to the news about how great she is. I'm just sick of it.

Even Plagg, the magical being who gives me my super powers agrees that something is wrong.

He says that the Ladybug miraculous requires someone pure of heart, and kind. Someone like Marinette. _okay he didn't say the Marinette part, but I felt it was heavily implied. There's no one as amazing as she is... but I digress._

He thinks that either the earrings ended up in the wrong hands, somehow, **OR** that Scarlett will have a change of heart. _a big change of heart._ and become the heroine that Paris needs, and was destined to have.

If I'm being honest, I think its the first. For a while I had hoped that it was the latter, but its been three years. She should've changed her heart already.

Something is wrong.

For my sake and for Paris, we need two real heroes. I'm going a little crazy, doing all of the work, with none of the credit. Something has to change...

But it won't.

...

I get out of bed, and transform, groaning. "Claws out." Despite being utterly exhausted and done, there's something just magical about transforming into Chat Noir. A New energy fill my veins. It's invigorating, exhilarating, exciting, insane...

It's miraculous.

And I love it.

As much as I complain about my lack of a competent partner, I really do like it be a hero. I was born to do this. Something about saving people, jumping around in a sunlight leather catsuit just feels so right.

And that sounded so wrong.

God. My father would be horrified if be ever found out that I was the one in that outfit. So scandalous.

Maybe that's a little bit of it. I want to be a normal teen, but I can't. Maybe this is my teenage rebellion. After all, it's the only way I get some sense of freedom. I was homeschooled until last year. I'm watched at almost all times. But being Chat Noir, I can get away from that. Away from the reputation and honor. I can be myself.

I do like to be a hero, even if it's a little more than one person can handle alone.

The great William Shakespeare once said, " **Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and others have greatness thrust upon them**."

Someone like Marinette, was born great. Shes kind to everyone and is just naturally a beautiful person. Someone like my father, achieved greatness. He started out with nothing, and grew to be one of the biggest names in fashion.

But I didn't ask for this. It just showed up.

Literally, one day, a box showed up on my desk and suddenly I could transform into a magical hero.

I think that greatness was thrust upon me.

Scarlett was given a similar opportunity, but somehow, she used it to be the Worst Person Ever™.

It gets really tiring, but I'm a superhero, it's what I do. I right the bad guys and get none of the credit. Just because I'm used to it, doesn't mean I like it.

Sure I'm stressed and falling behind on homework, but i have a duty to protect Paris from Hawkmoth and his destructive akuma.

Someone has to protect Paris, and if I don't, no one will.

...

 **AN: yeah so let me know what you think?**

 **It's just a oneshot for now but I might write more, idk.**

 **I like this au, but I'm not sure how to introduce Marigold. I just wanted to write this side of Adrien, the frustrated, annoyed side. In the show, we never see him get upset. Like one time he was like "Ladybug why don't you tell me stuff" but then he immediately let it go? Like that's not what people do?**

 **Anyways, please leave a review, favorite and or follow, feel free to read all my other stuff (sorry in advance)**

 **Maddiebug out.**


	2. Chapter 2

By the time I defeated the Akuma, I had to rush home, or I would be late. Because, unfortunately, I'm not just Chat Noir, guardian of Paris, granted freedom in return for dealing with Satan herself, I'm also Adrien Agreste, teenaged boy with too Much responsibility.

Okay maybe I'm a bit harsh on Scarlett. She's _probably_ not Satan.

But I wouldn't be surprised if she was the Anti-Christ.

Other than Hawkmoth, Scarlett singlehandedly causes the most problems in the entirety of Paris. She angers reporters by skipping out of interviews, "accidentally" destroys statues of herself that she thinks look bad, and will anger people, just so that she can get more came from fighting an Akuma.

And let me just say, she has no idea how to deal with fans.

She's absolutely horrible with people.

I mean, I was HOME-SCHOOLED, and I have better social skills than she does.

I've been able to talk down a few akuma, while she just screams and calls them idiots for letting their emotions get to them.

So yeah, I'm kinda done with her.

Extremely done.

Maybe I have too high of standards for superheroes, but I wouldn't even get along with Scarlett as a person.

Shes the worst.

And honestly, I don't even think she should be a hero.

Maybe that's a little harsh, but heroism involves kindness. Its not just about rescuing people from disaster.

A real hero helps people, not for fame or popularity, but simply because they want to make the world a better place.

Scarlett doesn't.

I know that something is wrong.

The miraculous are supposed to go to those who are "pure of heart," but Scarlett is quite possibly the most self obsessed person I know. (I've never had to deal with her and Chloe in the same place, so I can't say for sure)

We simply aren't compatible. Not as partners, not as a team.

Either I shouldn't be Chat Noir, or her miraculous went to the wrong person.

For once, Plagg and I agree that it's probably the second one...

Because I'm not that bad at being Chat Noir, right?

I mean Scarlett says I'm useless... but I help.

I think.

I need a break from her.

If I have to hear her annoying voice again today, I swear, I will-

Fuck. My phone is beeping, with that special alarm.

Another Akuma.

I wonder what would happen if I didn't show up... she might actually have to fight. Ha! I can't imagine her chasing anything in those boots. And what if she got hit by the akuma? She'd be more outraged than my father during fashion week 2012.

Actually that's would be pretty funny to watch. Maybe then, everyone would see how little she does.

Not that I need more attention. I just want a better partner. I know she's out there somewhere, and maybe if she sees how incompetent Scar is, maybe she will step up and stand equally with me.

Nah, if I let Scar get hurt, she will probably turn it against me.

Even though I hate her, I can't let Paris fall into ruin.

And she can't protect it, on her own.

But neither can I.

I did talk to Plagg earlier, and he said he might be able to help me.

If we can get footage of how little Scar is helping, the master of the miraculous May be able to send out another one to help.

Or, Plagg says I can go petition him directly after the battle.

Yeah, I'm gonna go with that option. I need all the help I can get.

"Claws Out!"


	3. Chapter 3

I look at the chinese massage place. "Plagg!" I whisper, "are you sure that this is where I'm supposed to be?" It's in a dark part of town. There's graffiti everywhere, and I've never felt more likely to be stabbed in an alley. Would someone with magical BEINGS of limitless power really stay here?

I mean, the so called "master" did choose Scarlett, so maybe he (or she) doesn't have the best judgement.

I can hear Plagg laughing at me through my bag, so I walk inside, ringing the bell.

Huh.

It's actually a lot nicer on the inside.

It almost seems bigger.

The walls are filled with shelves of herbs and medicines. There is a lucky cat figure next to the cash register at the front desk. There are inspirational posters and an interesting ancient record player.

Overall, I'm getting a lot of vibes from this place, and not all of them are good.

"Plagg" I glare down my shirt. "I think we need to go."

"Relax."

"AhhhhH!" I jump. Holy shit. That was terrifying. My heart is pounding in my chest. That small, old Asian man just appeared, out of thin air.

I'd swear on my life that he wasn't there a minute ago. "Chat Noir. I've been waiting for you. I am master Fu"

I pause. "Master... you have?" This is the guy who gave me magic? I was expecting someone a little more impressive.

"Yes. I've been expecting both you and Ladybug." He nods. "Why are you visiting me now?"

"Ugh." I scoff. "Scarlett."

He tilts his head at me. "Is something wrong, young man?"

I shrug. "I'm sorry, Sir, I'm not sure how to explain my problem."

"Do you and Ladybu- err Scarlett Lady, not get along?" He purses his lips.

"I'm sorry to say, we don't. We, well, we have conflicting personalities."

"But you two get along in battles, correct? You defeat all of the akuma together, no?"

At that, I laugh. "You're joking, right?." He wasn't. "Oh. I uhh. I mean, I don't want to sound egotistical or anything, but-"

Plagg interrupts, flying out of his hiding place in my shirt pocket. "She's a self-absorbed jerk, who is making my kitten do all of the work, but taking all of the credit."

At this, Master Fu frowns. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes!" Me and Plagg groan in unison.

Plagg continues, "I can't believe my Tikki is stuck with such a rude, obnoxious person."

"I can't stand her." I agree.

"Surely, that can't be right." Fu purses his lips. "And do you happen to know her civilian identity?"

Once again, I almost laugh. "Thats like superhero 101. Of course not. But she has assured me that she's better than me. Multiple times." I groan. "I can't work with her. I need to return my miraculous."

"nO!" Plagg stares at me, Master Fu is shocked ... I must've forgotten to tell Plagg that part of the plan."You can't."

Fu looks disturbed. "Something must be seriously wrong if you're considering that. I. I must have been mistaken when viewing your auras. I misread as you two being soulmates, but maybe you're soul enemies. I see now that you do not agree with your partner. Ill do whatever it takes to right it."

"Good." I nod. "But I don't know if I can stand another minute with that pretentious blonde, superpowers or not."

Fu gasps. "Ladybug isn't Blonde! I know who I gave the miraculous to, and she is neither blonde nor obnoxious, as you claim."

I roll my eyes. "Okay, but Scarlett Lady is."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Plagg looks between us. "nah? I think that Blonde girl accidentally has the miraculous. Maybe she stole it, I wouldn't put it past her, but she isn't supposed to have it."

I nod. "Is there anyway for you to take the miraculous back?"

"Not unless she gives it up." Fu shakes his head. "I'm sorry."

"Is there _anything_ you can do?"

"I could give your intended partner a miraculous, but I'm not sure if it's worth it."

I scoff. "Anything is worth it to get rid of Scarlett."

"Hawkmoth will know of my existence... and I am too weak to fight, but I have not yet found a suitable guardian."

"Please. I'm begging you." I take a breath. "I need a new partner. We can protect you."

"I'm sorry for my mistake, Chat Noir, but I cannot interfere." He closes his eyes. "I must stay on the sidelines. Besides, things like this have a way of working out."

I groan and grab Plagg. "Yeah, in theory." I walk out the door and roll my eyes. "Bye, and thanks for all that help."

As the door slams behind me, I'm almost certain he said, "it may be our only option-" but I didn't stick around to hear.

He was no help.

Plagg tries to apologize, but I don't want to hear it.

At least Plagg _tried_ to help me.

Unlike someone.

And for once, I don't mean Scarlett.


End file.
